Teens not so Innocent
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Here is what can happen when two friends discover that their other friend hides a secret forbidden, this can disgusted them ... or it might give them ideas, especially if they manage a webshow increasingly popular. Relationship Seddie/Carly a number of other characters. Mixing to bdsm, submission & smut.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is another way of perceiving when teenagers grow up and lose their innocence, and it is not always those who are supposed to be "bad" they are, or who are "prude" they haven't dirty little secrets.**

 **I write this because I had some small projects but I do not know how to develope them, so I added them in this story.**

 **This takes place after "iWon't Cancel the Show", when Freddie comes out Sam of Juvie and returns to the Shay apartment.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1 - Prologue**

 **Seattle, Bushwell Plaza  
** **Shay's Apartment  
** **iCarly studio**

"If in the future, you could avoid returning to Juvie" Freddie said as he enters the studio.  
"Of course, I went to my good will Frednub" Sam replied sarcastically entering after her frenemy.  
"That's what you get for having assaulted a Mexican ambassador" he shrugs.  
"He deserved it" she murmured, looking down.  
"What did he does?" he asked, though he knows that she will tell him to shut up.

Sam looks at him, pondering her options and finally, she decided to tell him the truth.

"He asked me how many it was?" she said, looking at Freddie's eyes.  
"How many was that for what?" he asks, not knowing what she's talking.

She rolls her eyes, she knew that Freddie is not stupid but sometimes, he's pretty clueless.

"You know, on my knees to scrub his little noodle of asshole" she shouts, slapping his head.  
"Oww Sam" he complains.

Sam breath sits on an beanbag. Freddie looks at her and feels silly, she does not deserve to be treated like that, even if she is her torturer.

"I'm sorry, you're not a slut Sam, you are worth more than that" Freddie said, sitting on the beanbag in front of her and holding her hand.

Freddie refers to her mother, when he had to go to Sam's house with the blonde to get material for iCarly, say that see Pam surrounded by half a dozen naked guys is a little scary, especially when they look at you with a hungry gleam.

Sam nods and she hides her head in her hair for he does not see her the blush to her cheeks. Damn Benson, if he could avoid being too compassionate, she would not love him as much as she did. It became more difficult when she knew for Missy by Wendy, this is not any boy who would do that for her, especially her 'bag-of-box' staff.

This is one reason for which she has become more pleasant to Freddie, but she is still Sam, beat the dork is her trademark and he is her territory. She wonders what it will give a Freddie more worse, more 'badass', it could be interesting.

"Wow, it was a nice moment, say we never will redo it" Sam said after releasing her hand, which has become warmer by contact with the boy.  
"You're right, people might think you love me" he teased, and she sticks her tongue at him.

Freddie gets up and will make some upgrades for iCarly, and watch some videos.

"What are you doing Fredweird?" Sam said, pulling a fatcakes from her pocket and starting to eat.  
"Looking iCarly for ..." he reflected something "hey, you have not seen our last show."  
"It's hard to do in prison" she gets up and goes to stand next to him.

He rolls his eyes. As much as she may exasperate him and make him want to hit his head against the wall, he can admit he loves the spirit of the blonde headed demon, life with her would never be boring.

Whoa, where did that come from? This is not the first time he thinks like that of Sam. It must say that since their first kiss, she began to replace Carly in his dreams or his fantasies. It has become more common since the brief period when he was the boyfriend of Carly few months ago.

Sam has changed slightly since the beginning of iCarly, she started to be a bit more girly (not much but it is a change) and she became more enjoyable for him, they even have moments where they spend time together without Carly and it's really nice. He wondered why she was not like this before with him?

Girls are such a mystery.

"Well, why not ..." Freddie starts to say but he sees that his connection computer/camera is always active.

He always disconnects it at the end of a show.

* * *

 **A few minutes later,**

"Why not give up and show me the last iCarly?" Sam asks after be returned with a plate of ham.  
"I just want to understand what happened" Freddie replied annoyed for the third time.

She rolls her eyes and pushes her plate at his belly, then she makes many complicated manipulation of research on Freddie's laptop. He is not surprised that Sam can easily do this kind of thing, he has seen the side "geek" of the blonde but he refrained from making any comment for finish at hospital.

After a few seconds, Sam opens a window with a video file, she notices that the video was upload there about 90 minutes.

"And here, Spencer and Gibby had to make the idiot in front of the camera" she shrugs before resuming her plate of ham hands of Freddie.  
"Whoa, that's great, how could you do that so fast?" he asks gently.  
"If you want to know my secret, I have hacker skills" she responds by taking a slice of ham.  
"It's amazing Sam, I ignored you could do that" he smiled happily skills of his blonde friend.  
"My excellent visual memory also helps" she smiled, feeling flattered by the admiration of her friend.  
"Then, why your class notes are so low?" he asks suspiciously.  
"Too much work, mama is lazy" she smiled, making him roll his eyes.

Freddie click on the video and prepares to erase but Sam stops him.

"Do not erase, mama is too curious" she said.  
"I did not really want to see Gibby do something weird again" he moans of boredom.  
"Me either, but I can use it later to make fun of him" she smiles fun.

She clicks on the video, the screen becomes darker until the first scene appears.

Spencer is lying on its side, with a girl (whose face is not yet on the screen) lying on the side and also stick to Spencer.

Only, Spencer and the girl are very bare, and in full sex.

"Oh man, I did not need to see that" Freddie looks away from the video.  
"I thought he was bigger" Sam says simply.  
"What?" Freddie looks.  
"I thought the size is proportional to the height" she shrugs "he has the average, at least."

Freddie shook his head and remarked that the scene is on beanbags where they sat. Eww!

"I did not know that Spencer has a girlfriend" Sam said aloud.  
"No, she leaves after Spencer tried to manage dinner and participation in the show" Freddie informs her, remembering Candace.  
"So, who's the girl? She has the body of a teenager" Sam asks.

Freddie was going to answer but the video moves, indicating that a third person had filmed directly and it is not sure who was behind the camera.

Then, the video shows the face of the girl in question and it is not a random girl that Spencer sometimes leads at home.

Sam & Freddie are friends with this girl.

"CARLY" Freddie cries of surprise.  
"She is not as innocent as I thought" Sam said simply.

 **...**

 **A/N: And now, surprise and cliffhanger!**

 **You will see the sequel in the next chapter.**


	2. A girl not as prudish

**A/N: This is the sequel, with a Seddie light in the beginning.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 2 - A girl not as prudish**

 **Shay's Apartment  
** **iCarly studio**

"I can not believe it," Freddie said with his head in his hands.  
"Yeah, they could last longer" Sam complains about ten minutes of the video.  
"Sam!" Freddie cries.  
"What do you want me to say? I do not condone what they do, but it's a bit late to stop them" Sam said.  
"Really?" he said surprised, but just regret after seeing the blue eyes of Sam.  
"It's not because I'm the girl abrasive and weird that I'm in incest, I have some notion of love" she said offended.

Freddie down head in shame. Sam told him stories about her mother and how important it is for the blonde to not end up like her.

He goes to Sam to take her in his arms. Sam accepts the hug and putting her arms around his waist.

Freddie kissed the top of her head before looking at her.

"I know you're not like that, you do not give your first time in the first asshole" he smiled gently.  
"A little bit I will not do it, the man will have earned me because I do not spread my legs as easily" she smiled too.  
"So how do you see love?" he asked with some curiosity.  
"I want passion, I want a love that consumes me, even if I have to suffer" Sam said without hesitation and with great conviction.

Freddie does not know what to say, he stares at her for a while. Then, without really knowing why, he sticks his lips to hers. Sam widen in surprise but accepts the kiss. Both are lost in the chaste kiss, with a slightly open lips, they felt great.

Until they hear the groaning of Shays on the laptop. Obviously, the video automatically restarted.

"I do not really want to hear it again" Freddie breaks the embrace and goes to his laptop to close the video.

He sighs and looks at Sam, he tries to touver an explanation for the kiss but Sam stops him.

"We can talk later" she offers, he gladly accepts.  
"So what do we ..." he motioned for the video and camera.  
"We will find out how long it lasts and figure out what to do next" she replied nonchalantly.  
"How are you finding that?" he asks.

* * *

 **Spencer's Room  
** **Later,**

"I do not feel comfortable coming to his room" Freddie said after have followed Sam in the bedroom of the elder Shay.  
"Do not be a baby, we have already made 'Wake up Spencer' here" she rolls her eyes.  
"It was before discovering he fucks his little sister" Freddie groans of annoyance.  
"Are you jealous?" Sam teased.  
"Not really, I wonder if they did that when we were together" he said darkly.

Sam sympathized, she did not think she would like to know too.

"Here" Sam announces opening Spencer's computer and check his files.

She did the same thing she did with the laptop of Freddie, he watches her and is amazed at the speed in which she performs her actions on the keyboard. Before he could ask what she does, a window of an open folder appears on the screen, containing dozens of videos, maybe more.

"It only remains to copy all this" she said pulling out a USB key of 64GB.  
"How be sure it's what we want?" he asked a little worried about the answer.

Sam sighs and opens a video file.

The video shows a Carly of fourteen years, with a hat of mother christmas. She is sitting on her back with her legs spread, showing her brown asshole. She spreads her pussy with one hand and recovers the sperm and put it in her mouth with the other hand. Spencer continues to jerk to release more load on the pussy of his little sister, he thanks her of gift of his best little sister.

"Okay" he sighs.  
"I am happy even as unto thee Benson, I did not think Spencer like that" Sam said sadly.  
"Wait, you have a crush on Spencer?" Freddie asks surprised.  
"He was always gentle with me, even when I was a bitch" she says "now I will have revised my views."

She smiled as she felt the hand of Freddie on her shoulder, they do not really choose the right people to love.

As much as they would hate them for that, Sam and Freddie can not do it, they are still their friends and feelings can not disappear overnight.

 **...**

Loading takes a little time and Sam is bored until she smiled.

"And you?" she said innocently.  
"And me?" He raises an eyebrow.  
"Have you had sex?" she asks frankly, even if it knows some information about him.  
"Tareen gave me a blowjob once, and I've done with uh, Melanie" he said shyly.  
"Aww, so Melanie exist?" Sam teases "why tell me she did not exist?"  
"I will not refuse a victory against Sam Puckett" he smiled, more confident "it does not bother you? With your sister?"  
"Not really, we're not together" she shrugs "and I find it pretty hot, sir 'anaconda'" she smiled slyly.  
"Sam!" he is indignant.  
"What? This is Mel who gave you that nickname, and she could not stop talking about you and she showed me the pictures" she shrugs.  
"I'm not so great" he said.  
"Not the greatest but you have a very thick" she smiled "enough to destroy all the pussies of Ridgeway."

He blushes of embarrassment, it is a little shy with his physical, that's why he goes to the gym recently.

Then, he remembers what she said.

"You've seen how much?" he asks gently.  
"Besides the lovers of my mother, a single" she replies.  
"Who" does not know what to say.  
"Pete, I gave him a blowjob" she continues.  
"It was good?" he asks, not knowing what girls can think of this practice.  
"He has a good length but he has cum too fast" she frowns "not a good taste, and I hit his balls not to prevent."  
"Sorry" he said sincerely, he knows how think the majority of males of Ridgeway, as he hears some conversations.  
"I wish to know if I did good, but he was not very communicative" she adds.

Sam also threatened him to break his bones if he talked about it to anyone. It's a shame, Pete was quite nice but he loves baseball and he considers her more like a guy than a girl, let alone as a girlfriend.

In truth, she is a bit jealous of her sister. Melanie had a very good experience, a little awkward at first but it has finished very good.

An audible noise cut short their conversation and Sam sees that charging is complete.

"There" Sam said, withdrawing her USB key "check how long it lasts."  
"I do not think we can see it in my apartment" Freddie said aloud.  
"My house is quiet, my mother went with her new fiance in Boston" Sam said as she takes the hand of Freddie and headed to the door.

 **...**

 **A/N: Who knows Carly and Spencer were do? Who begin their relationship not so platonic?**

 **More detail in the next chapter.**


	3. Setting up a plan

**A/N: I want to clarify that I have nothing against Carly and Spencer, but it feels good to do them a little haywire from time to time.**

 **This is the sequel!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 3 - Setting up a plan**

 **Puckett's Home  
** **Sam's Room  
** **Two hours later,**

After a sigh well heavy, Freddie put his face on one of Sam's pillows.

That's not really how he planned to spend his evening: Sam out of Juvie, discovered that his equipment is used to make amateur porn, the first girl he fell in love is a star of these videos and she fucks with her brother. And now, he must spent the rest of his evening watching these videos to see how long their forbidden pleasure lasts and consider what to do next.

Yep, a good start to a normal weekend.

The advantage is that he spends time alone with Sam.

He never thought to look at porn, let alone amateur porn people he knows, with a girl. And certainly not with Sam, she would not stop teasing him. On reflection, it would be pretty hot if the situation was ideal.

"Stop complaining, Fredboy" Sam sighs in stop yet another video.  
"We must watched how many of these movies?" he asked annoyed enough.  
"We just watched 10 videos, and there are over a hundred" Sam groaned bored.

The videos last between 10 minutes to 30 minutes, they have a long night ahead of them.

She would really want to do something else with her evening, empty the fridge of Carly or find new ways to tease Freddie.

Besides watching all these videos has excited her despite herself. What, she is a human and she is not insensitive to what she sees. She really wanted to masturbate, and seeing the bump of pant of boy sleeping next to her, he would surely relieve himself.

Freddie looks up and thinks of something on the screen of Sam's laptop.

"From the date of the first video, it only lasts for less than two years" he told at Sam.  
"Yes, the videos, not if they have already slept together before" Sam said, looking at him.  
"You know them more than me, you never noticed anything strange with them?"

Sam looks at the foot of her bed. She always found Carly and Spencer a little strange, Spencer is a great man-child and Carly is too authoritarian, but otherwise, nothing too strange in their behavior.

"If they have hidden for years, I have not seen, these two pigs hide better the things me" she replies.

He nods.

In nearly two hours, they saw the things he would never have suspected that Carly would. Apparently, it's Carly who runs things with her brother and the others because they are not that two to be in movies.

In a video, Carly is tied to her bed with links pink lace with legs spread, she wears an outfit cheerleader without underwear and a seductive look. In a another, Spencer is lying on the kitchen table and Carly lying reverse on him, greedily sucking his cock and pushing a carrot in his ass. Then, a Spencer's ex-girlfriend, Lauren, is attached to the bed of Spencer, and Spencer torture her with a vibrating dildo & Carly sat on her face. Then, Carly wearing a blue bra, she is lying on her back with the buttocks up, two dildos in her, she masturbates two men quietly at her side. The next scene is that she is taken into sandwish by men, Spencer & Socko. Then, Gibby's girlfriend, Tasha is lying on the bed of Carly, with the Shay sister trying to lick her pussy, hard to do when Spencer fucks her roughly. The next scene is Carly sat on Spencer (back to him) and Tasha licking her gaping ass. The last video they have seen is Carly showing off naked in front of a sleeping Lewbert on to office, she has a proud look on her face.

In short, Sam & Freddie needed a break after all that.

* * *

 **Much later,**

"We are wasting our time" Freddie said angrily.

He walks around Sam's room. If he was not so frustrated, he would have made a remark about her surprisingly clean room, the first time he came here, he saw a couple of badger well established in the dirty clothes pile of blonde. Would she learned a lesson, only Sam knows the answer.

They had watched a dozen more videos, to learn that their friends are even more perverse, and in the end, he does not know what to think of what to say to help. Perhaps there was nothing to do anyway, Carly and Spencer does not bother anyone except them and the volunteers to turn their video, under guidelines of Mistress Carly.

The most difficult will be the face and looked to remain natural, as if he did not know their dirty little secret.

"I think you're right" Sam sighs clicking a few keys on her keyboard.

Seeing the sad look on Sam, Freddie will say something to her mind off and possibly make him happy by inviting her to dinner (platonic of course), but Sam shakes and she has a surprised look on her face.

"Damn Freddie, you're not gonna like it" Sam bites her lower lip.

Alarm, he lay beside her and watches the new video that she has started.

"MOM" he exclaimed angrily.

Indeed, Marissa Benson is on top of her kitchen table, totally naked & wearing a pearl necklace and bracelets. She sinks on a big pink dildo, put on the table, run by Carly and the girl encouraged the mother to go faster. Marissa is surrounded by Spencer and Gibby, she masturbate them sensually and with some pleasure.

"I can not believe it" Freddie moans of anger, unable to believe what his mother was doing.  
"I'm sorry" Sam said honestly, putting her hand on his shoulder in support.

Freddie smiled weakly but it's not enough to comfort him. He quickly click on another video, as the two men starts to ejaculate on the breasts of his mother.

Only, the next video is full of surprises with a new blonde actress.

"Pam ?!" Sam exclaims, more surprise than anger.

Pam is sitting naked astride Spencer, rising and falling on his dick. Carly licking the asshole of Sam's mother to prepare her to receive his brother's cock, telling Pam how she raised badly her daughter, that she should be punished for being a good whore.

Sam is furious that Carly talk about her like that, she clicks another video to remove the image of Carly & Pam together.

Only, the following video might be the worst of all, as Sam and Freddie are on it, asleep on the couch of Shays.

"I can not believe" she screams of anger.  
"They filmed us while we were sleeping" he added.

The next scene is pretty horrible to look for them, as he discovers that Carly did not hesitate to kiss Freddie on the mouth with her lips still stained with Spencer's semen. The eldest brother, him, he pushed his cock in the semi-open mouth of Sam, as to clean the juice from her sister on his sex.

Spencer says that this is how he loves the friends of his little sister, and Carly told at his brother not to forget his special cream on his Spaghetti Tacos for tomorrow.

Freddie is disgusted by what he learns, who knows what they make of them while they were asleep in their apartment.

He thought see Sam upsetting and impossible to calm down, but instead, he sees the blonde with a strange expression.

"You know what, if they like so humiliate us, we will give them the same" she smiled.  
"How? I doubt they will accept voluntarily" he said softly.  
"We have all we need to control them. Spencer can stay in prison until the end of his life ..." she begins.  
"... And Carly will be seen as the queen of slut" he ends  
"She's already the Queen and I do not mind" she sniffs.  
"Except that we decide now" he smiled proudly.  
"What's your plan?" Freddie asks, he has the experience that Sam is very good at revenge.

Sam has a wicked smile on her face, hundreds of ideas already swarming in her mind.

She will repay her best friend, at hundredfold.

 **...**

 **A/N: Maybe it was pretty bad in the details, I just want to show the dark side of the sibbling Shay.**

 **In your opinion, what Sam & Freddie will do?**


	4. iCarly VIP

**A/N: Without further ado, here is the sequel.**

 **This will be a turning point in the relationship of the trio.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 4 - iCarly VIP**

 **Shay's Apartment  
** **New Chamber of Carly  
** **Three months later,**

Sam finished prepare by looking in the new mirror of her 'best friend'.

She wanted to look good in her new outfit, this will be a turning point in her life. Even after the last change that happened in the last months, she never thought she would do this kind of thing, in live in more. But she is Sam Puckett, she is not the kind of girl to have the jitters.

Since discovering the secret of Carly, while they promised not to keep secrets, unless it suits Ms. Shay, she was a little intimidated by the other face of the brunette: authoritarian, dominant, very slutty and manipulative. But she remained her best friend, so she thought she was going to try to understand or support her.

But no, she had to betray her and used her during sleep. Not just her, but also Freddie, the boy who loved her sincerely, even if Carly would never go with him.

So, a few days after their discovery, Sam and Freddie have first talked to Spencer, to isolate him of 'brain' of the siblings and submit him to their blackmail. After ensuring that Spencer was well submitted, they confronted Carly in her room. There was a lively debate and Carly did not let herself do that easily, but after discovering that Carly loves being fucked wildly, Sam appealed to some male members of her family to give Carly what she wanted.

After that, Sam had him sign a contract of sub (Spencer had already signed his) while she was still in her orgasm, then Sam and Freddie could do what they wanted Shays.

Not being familiar in this occupation, Freddie turned to one of his childhood friend, a good friend while living in LA until he was eleven. They kept in touch all this time and he knows she is familiar in reports master/slave, as she does with her boyfriend and her best friend.

She stayed a week to teach them the basics, she quickly made friends with Sam, and invited them to come to see her at HA if they had visited Los Angeles again.

The first two months was a lot of work, Carly was hard to break, being domineering nature, but after a while, she became aware that she loved to obey orders imposed, not to make decisions and let do the things.

"It's okay?" Sam came out of his thoughts by the voice behind her.

She turns her face and smiled. Freddie returned the smile and hugs her from behind, before kissing her gently. Sam returns the kiss with the same sweetness.

After the brutal revelations and submission of Shay siblings, Sam & Freddie took the time to think about them and the kiss they had shared. They were not sure if they were in love with each other, or if they were really compatible with each other, but things go very well together and they go on like that. They made a promise, if things change between them, they remain best friends, just not romantically.

"Everything is ready" Sam said after breaking the kiss.  
"Yep, the new version is over" he says and goes to his laptop.

Sam goes to him and looking at the laptop. This is the official page of iCarly, the only difference is the icon in the lower right

iCarly VIP, in gold letter on black, is the porn version of the soft version of iCarly. The icon is the direct link to the adult site. This new iCarly will not be so different than the other version, except that it is reserved for people major and paying. Sam leads the way forward, her assistant is Carly, of course.

Freddie sometimes continues to be behind the camera, but he also presents with Sam now, he prefers to let the work of filming to Spencer.

Just to be sure that he will not seek to rebel, not to mention the threat of being in prison, Freddie has locked Spencer in a chastity belt, and only Sam has the key.

"You are nervous?" he asks his girlfriend of three weeks.  
"It's good, I just have to remind me of the horrors they have done and it'll" she smiled at him before kiss him again.

Sam wears an outfit rather overbearing for their first show: a small black leather dress, with nothing of revealer, and black leather boots up to her knees. Her blond hair are straight and she has black bracelets on her wrists and ankles.

The blonde looks at Spencer holding the camera, he still seems nervous and he has a rather pathetic look. This is understandable, Sam and Freddie have inflicted a just punishment enough, since Spencer loved being dominated by his little sister and he loved their mother, it was normal that Marissa & Pam can advantage of him. Sam ordered Spencer to tell their mother that he fantasy of being fucked by the two women, offering them the two big dildos-belts he brought.

Let's just say he was using very little his sex in recent months.

After Spencer accidentally set fire to Carly's room, the couple used the insurance money to change the room to suit their new show.

Sam turned his head on the bed, watching Carly and the two girls kissing and fondling each to warm up before the show.

It was not difficult to find two girls also nasty than the brunette, as Carly spent more time with easy and stupid girls of Ridgeway, a blonde and a redhead in more, what gave color to the show. The three girls wear holding Japanese schoolgirls very short, without underwear.

"It's time" Freddie informs Sam, checking his pearphone.

Sam licks his lips, the 16th anniversary of Carly Shay will be memorable. The three dozen guys waiting downstairs and they are anxious to wish her a happy birthday with their candles.

Freddie is looking forward to next week, it has already bought reservations for a trip to St. Lucia, he has already confirmed a date with her friend from LA.

Of course, Sam and Freddie have provided some ideas for Carly & Spencer.

After all, they are not on holiday, them.

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, I did not really think of anything else to the story, but that may change.**


End file.
